


До утра и дальше

by Musteline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: Отабек решает признаться.





	До утра и дальше

Когда Юра сказал, что обязан показать ему ночной город, Отабек воспринял эту идею без особого энтузиазма. Наверняка же затащит в какое-то модное местечко, где ни поговорить толком, ни послушать: несмотря на разгар сезона, его инстаграм пестрел фотографиями из клубов, и как минимум на половине снимков Юра выглядел абсолютно довольным жизнью. Откровенно говоря, он бы с большим удовольствием остался дома, но Юра был непреклонен, а сказать прямо ─ не хочу сегодня никого видеть, кроме тебя, ─ было нельзя. Хорошие друзья не узурпируют внимание мировых звезд, исходя из личных интересов.

А личный интерес у Отабека был большой, намного больше, чем позволено иметь другу, пусть и самому близкому.

Юра пришел на полчаса раньше назначенного времени, принеся с собой свежий морозный воздух и пакет с пончиками. Что он в них находил ─ оставалось загадкой. Отабек сколько ни пробовал, так и не мог понять, как это можно есть, да еще и в таких количествах.

─ Ты еще не собрался? ─ спросил Юра, снимая шапку и отряхивая ее от налипшего снега. ─ Второй день метет как не в себя. Ну ничего, будем перебежками.

Отабек хотел переспросить, что он имеет в виду, но Юра поднял голову и улыбнулся. Их лица оказались совсем рядом, достаточно было сделать шаг…

Он отступил назад, избегая соблазна. Рано.

─ Давай быстрее, а то здесь жарко. Для кого ты прихорашиваешься? ─ спросил Юра и откусил едва ли не половину пончика. 

─ Для тебя? ─ полувопросительно произнес Отабек, что, в общем-то, не было правдой, он просто не успел одеться. 

Он повел руками, складывая их так, как Юри Кацуки в начале той короткой программы, и искоса взглянул на Юру, посылая воздушный поцелуй. Тот прыснул и тут же поперхнулся.

─ Бека, зараза! Смерти моей хочешь?! 

─ Что, мой эрос слишком силен для тебя? ─ спросил Отабек, завязывая шарф.

─ Убийственно силен, ─ пробормотал Юра, откашлявшись. ─ Блин, надо замутить свиной трибьют, порвем же всех!

Каждый прокат "Эроса" они засмотрели до дыр. Юра злился, язвительно комментировал все помарки, но не мог не восхищаться. Хореография Виктора Никифорова, помноженная на музыкальное чутье Юри Кацуки, действительно завораживала, и Юра, скрипя зубами, признавал, что ему пока далеко до такого артистизма. Правдоподобно воплотить в жизнь что-то, настолько от тебя далекое… Отабек тоже думал, что вряд ли смог бы так сыграть, но он никогда и не делал ставку на удивление публики.

Юра даже откатывал "Эрос", так до конца и не смирившись с поражением в "Источниках на льду", и Отабеку показывал. Прыгал выше, двигался четче, элементы выполнял чище, но не хватало у него чего-то такого, что никак не получалось выразить словами. Они оба катались с внутренним огнем, но Юри соблазнял, приглашал сгореть в его пламени, а Юра сжигал сам, не спрашивая.

Жест из начала они использовали давно, он стал чем-то вроде шутки на двоих. Юра называл это "делать кацудон".

─ Будешь? ─ спросил тот, подсовывая пакет ему под нос.

─ Нет, спасибо, ─ отказался Отабек, прекрасно зная, что за этим последует.

─ Всего один… Ну вкусно же, Бека! Ты только попробуй!

─ В прошлый раз ты говорил то же самое. И в позапрошлый. И до этого тоже. Нет к тебе больше доверия, ─ сказал Отабек, завязывая шнурки на ботинках и по привычке накидывая петли, как на коньки.

─ Это последний! Обещаю, больше не буду доставать, если не понравится!

─ Тесто с сахаром, ─ пожал плечами Отабек, выпрямляясь.

─ Он шоколадный, ─ Юра протягивал пончик.

Из этих рук можно было взять и не такое. Отабек обхватил его запястье, потянул ко рту… Сердце сладко екнуло, когда Юра шагнул ближе, но он заставил себя отпустить чужую руку и отстраниться, как только откусил.

─ Тесто с сахаром и какао, ─ дополнил Отабек и потянулся за курткой, чтобы скрыть смущение.

─ Мне же больфе, ─ невнятно раздалось сзади. Судя по звукам, Юра запихнул в рот остаток пончика целиком. ─ Ничего ты не понимаешь в этой жизни, еще на пирожки скажи: просто тесто с начинкой.

─ Ну ты сравнил! Домашняя выпечка и… вот это, ─ дипломатично выкрутился он.

С пирожками вышло забавно. В первый раз Юра передавал гостинец от своего дедушки с таким выражением лица, что Отабек почувствовал ─ или он ест и хвалит, или на одного лучшего друга у него станет меньше. Впрочем, пирожки оказались очень вкусными.

─ Не замерзнешь? ─ Юра кивнул на его куртку. ─ Там холодно, ветер со снегом лупит. Или ты горячий южный парень?

─ Но мы же в помещении будем? ─ уточнил Отабек.

─ Ты меня слушал вообще? Мы с тобой гулять идем. Ножками по улочкам, Бека. 

─ Вдвоем, что ли?

─ А кто тебе еще нужен? ─ изумился Юра.

─ Никто, ─ видимо, радость была слишком очевидной, потому что Юра засмеялся, пробормотав под нос что-то вроде "ты и твоя социализация", но точно Отабек не расслышал.

Сегодня. Он выберет подходящий момент и признается.

 

Это следовало сделать уже давно, но Отабек не хотел спешить, опасаясь все испортить. Юра вел себя с ним гораздо свободнее и доверительнее, чем со всеми остальными, но одного расположения было мало, а почти все их общение, за исключением одного эпизода, легко укладывалось в рамки дружбы.

В тот раз Юра разминался с такой яростью, что чуть сальто назад не делал, задирая ноги. Отабек даже спрашивать не стал, что произошло, и так было ясно: или Жан-Жак, или Виктор снова что-то сказали, больше Юру из себя парой слов никто не выводил, а Отабек видел его чуть раньше, и все было в порядке.

─ Юр, надо остыть, ты уже пятнами пошел, ─ сказал он.

─ Да я спокоен! ─ рявкнул тот и тут же закатил глаза. ─ Мудак, ─ припечатал он. ─ Специально выбешивает, каждый раз лезет с подъебками своими… Жопа в квадрате… 

Значит, все-таки Жан-Жак.

─ Я ему покажу принцессу, ─ сузил глаза Юра. ─ И эта принцесса сегодня его взъебет, даже произволки ждать не буду, на шорте размажу!

─ Юра…

Отабек тронул его за плечо в успокаивающем жесте, а Юра неожиданно развернулся и обнял его. Отабек замер. Потом поднял руки и осторожно обнял в ответ.

Юра постепенно расслаблялся, Отабек чувствовал, как успокаивается его пульс. Он положил голову Отабеку на плечо, отвернувшись, и растрепавшиеся волосы щекотали губы, и так горевшие от желания признаться. Но Отабек прилетел поддерживать, а не выбивать из колеи, поэтому молчал.

Он не знал, сколько они так простояли, потому что острые лопатки, чуть вздрагивавшие под ладонями, путали мысли, но не очень долго. Дверь открылась и внутрь заглянула Мила:

─ Юра, ты скоро там? Лилия Павловна зовет… Ой, а мне обнимашеньки?

─ Не заслужила, ─ отрезал Юра, но отпустить его даже не подумал, хотя его сердце забилось быстрее, Отабек почувствовал. ─ Скажи, что я сейчас приду.

Когда Мила вышла, Юра на секунду сжал его крепче, а потом отстранился.

─ У этого придурка сильная программа, ─ сказал он, особо ни к кому не обращаясь.

─ Но ты сильнее, ─ Отабек продолжал держать его за плечи. 

─ Да, ─ и Юра хищно усмехнулся. ─ Я его сделаю.

─ Давай, ─ он с сожалением разжал руки, Юра еще раз усмехнулся, показал большой палец и убежал переобуваться в коньки, а Отабек прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза.

Юра разговаривал с Милой, стоя в его объятиях. Занервничал, когда она зашла, но не отодвинулся. Это что-то значило, так ведь? Очень хотелось думать, что да.

 

─ Куда мы идем? ─ спросил Отабек, когда они вышли на улицу. 

Юра высунул язык, ловя снежинки, потом пожал плечами:

─ Не знаю, просто пошатаемся, окей? Не хочу таскаться по достопримечательностям, скучно, да сейчас и закрыто все стоящее. Если хочешь, завтра сходим на экскурсию, только с гидом каким-нибудь, а то я не шарю в этой исторической нудятине.

─ Надо было сказать, я бы не мучил тебя в Казахстане…

─ Да ну, Бек, тогда круто было! Ты классно рассказываешь, и вообще прикольно ─ экзотика же! А тут ─ в тысяча семьсот хренадцатом году триста сорок восемь мух подохли от тоски, Плисецкий, ведите себя достойно, бла-бла-бла… Блин, до сих пор как вспомню, так вздрогну. А с тобой лазить мне понравилось.

Внутри потеплело. Юра часто и легко говорил что-то подобное. Отабек так не мог, предпочитая отмалчиваться, потому что сказать хотелось слишком много, а сделать ─ и того больше. Безопаснее было сдерживать любые порывы, чтобы не наломать дров.

Но сегодня он скажет, надо только дождаться подходящего момента.

Они гуляли по бестолковой траектории, сворачивали в переулки, спускались в подземные переходы и снова поднимались наверх, иногда выходя на те же места, где были несколько минут назад. Шапка у Юры из красной стала белой от налипшего снега, когда они завернули поужинать, и Отабек неожиданно для себя еле дождался, пока принесут заказ, а потом смел все в момент.

Почему он так разнервничался? Он же почти уверен, что все взаимно. Почти… Он все время упирался в это дурацкое "почти". Что, если он выдает желаемое за действительное, вдруг Юра относится к нему, только как к другу? 

─ Чего мрачный такой, не наелся? ─ спросил Юра. ─ Давай еще что-нибудь закажем, тут блинчики вкусные…

─ Нет, пойдем, ─ Отабек расплатился и едва ли не за руку выволок его из кафе, собираясь расставить все точки над "i", но на улице разыгралась настоящая метель, а к тому времени, как они добрались до относительно тихого места, его решимость растаяла.

─ Странный ты сегодня какой-то, ─ сказал Юра, яростно выбивая нацеплявшую снега шапку о стену ближайшего дома. 

─ Я всегда такой.

─ Неправда. Случилось что?

─ Все нормально, просто устал, ─ сказал Отабек, и тут же захотелось выбить о бетон и свою шапку, желательно вместе с головой.

─ Слабак! ─ фыркнул Юра. ─ Давай по глинтвейну, что ли, а то ты какой-то совсем отмороженный, ─ он хлопнул Отабека по плечу и пошел вперед.

Глинтвейн действительно помог расслабиться, согрел и снял нервозность. С неба продолжал сыпать снег, но ветер утих, и Отабек грел руки о стаканчик, идя плечом к плечу с Юрой и слушая, как тот костерит Виктора за издевательство, в которое превращалась каждая тренировка.

─ Он только и трещит о своем Кацудоне, не затыкаясь! У меня скоро аллергия на свинину разовьется! ─ бушевал Юра. ─ Нахрена мне знать, в каком возрасте он вышел на каток?! Я, блин, уже экзамен сдавать могу по его биографии. И каждый раз, когда я лажаю, Виктор обязательно говорит, что вот Юринька сделал бы так-то и так-то, и ряшкой бы своей нужное настроение изобразил. А у меня артистизм хромает, видите ли, я на голой технике вывожу. И ведь спецом же так делает, я знаю, но все равно бесит! 

Юра зарычал, и Отабек усмехнулся.

─ И ты, Брут, ржешь надо мной, а еще друг называется, ─ Юра толкнул его в бок. ─ Посмотришь завтра, как катаю. Там сцена батальная, может, подскажешь чего.

─ Батальная? ─ переспросил Отабек. ─ Ты же говорил, что на короткую Питера Пена взял. Передумал?

─ Нет, но там в конце типа драка с пиратами, оркестр, пафос, вот это все, ─ Юра сделал пару выпадов воображаемой шпагой. ─ У тебя такое круто получается. А прикинь, Виктор снова хотел нам с Кацудоном парный прокат сделать, сказал, что тот может быть Капитаном Крюком. Ну я и ответил, что он только крокодила в состоянии сыграть, который часы сожрал, а Виктор сказал, что тогда меня нарядит не Питером, а феей…

Отабек только улыбался, слушая, как Юра разоряется. Феи и любые их проявления до сих пор оставались у него больным местом.

─ Так вы с Кацуки будете вместе кататься или нет? 

─ Еще чего, ─ поморщился Юра. ─ Я их по отдельности с трудом-то выношу, а вместе… Не-ет, я бы лучше с тобой… Жаль, что ничего не получится.

Сердце неприятно екнуло, но Отабек решил не искать в этих словах скрытых смыслов.

Юра стал расспрашивать о произвольной программе, и Отабек неожиданно разговорился. То ли вино повлияло, то ли сияющие Юрины глаза, но слова так и лились, он даже рассказал, как его впервые привели на каток. Сам он этого не помнил, но отец говорил, что маленький Отабек хохотал все время, пока был на льду, а потом простудился и слег почти на две недели.

─ Хохотал, ты? ─ недоверчиво переспросил Юра.

─ Ага, родители так и говорят: все на льду высмеял, потому и угрюмый такой.

─ Ты не угрюмый, ─ сразу вступился Юра. Отабека он был готов защищать от кого угодно, и это тоже грело.

─ Только с тобой, ─ сказал он, и Юра улыбнулся в ответ, и тут же чертыхнулся, поскользнувшись на льду.

Не показалось же? Иногда Юра смотрел абсолютно влюбленными глазами, Отабек был почти уверен, что видит в них то же самое, что испытывает сам. Почти… 

Они выпили кофе ─ самый вкусный, когда ночью и на улице, Бека! ─ и пошли дальше. Было уютно просто идти бок о бок, куда глаза глядят, оставляя на свежевыпавшем снегу цепочки рифленых следов, когда можно ничего не говорить, и молчание не казалось неловким, только очень хотелось знать, о чем думал Юра, рассеянно подергивавший шнурок капюшона.

В три часа ночи господин Плисецкий изволил проголодаться, и они зашли в удачно подвернувшуюся круглосуточную пиццерию, такую крохотную, что стулья у соседних столиков упирались друг в друга спинками. Пользуясь тем, что в такое время посетителей не было, они заняли единственный диванчик, и Юра, наполовину сползший под стол, через голову показывал ему эскизы костюма, а Отабек держал его за руку, чтобы не дергался экран, и вполуха слушал ворчанье насчет "эльфячьих" деталей. 

Лучшее ─ враг хорошего. Он не хотел ошибиться и лишиться всего этого.

Когда небо стало сереть, он осознал, что они действительно прогуляли всю ночь. Отабек не чувствовал себя уставшим, тем более что занимавшееся утро казалось сказочным: снег почти закончился и деревья покрылись инеем, блестевшим в свете фонарей. Юра сделал селфи, потом неожиданно щелкнул его на фоне каких-то раскидистых кустов и несколько раз сами кусты, но фотографии получались или слишком темными, или теряли в атмосфере, потому что со вспышкой оранжевые и голубые оттенки уходили, оставляя слепящую белизну.

Они забрели на территорию детского сада, и Юра, проваливаясь по колено, направился к горке. Там ветром намело едва ли не до пояса. 

─ Что ты делаешь? ─ спросил Отабек, когда он наклонился и сунул руки в снег.

─ Глубину проверяю, я с детства таких здоровых не ви… ─ и Юра кувырнулся лицом в сугроб.

Отабек честно старался не смеяться, но когда Юра вынырнул, отплевываясь и ругаясь, стараясь протереть залепленное снегом лицо, не выдержал. И, к несчастью, был услышан.

Выражение лица у Юры стало таким зверским, что Отабек попятился. 

─ А ну иди сюда, надежда Казахстана! 

─ Я тебя и отсюда прекрасно слышу, ─ сказал Отабек, стратегически отступая за заметенную карусель. ─ У тебя весь воротник в снегу, отряхни, а то за шиворот потечет.

─ Дешево, Бека. Ты еще скажи, что сзади Яков стоит, ─ Юра неумолимо приближался, и его взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего.

─ Кстати о нем… Нам домой не пора? А то влетит же.

─ Ты Якова боишься? 

─ Я-то тут при чем? Исключительно за тебя беспокоюсь, ─ идти не глядя по глубокому снегу было на редкость неудобно, но Отабек четко помнил главное правило: к тигру нельзя поворачиваться спиной.

─ Тренировка только вечером, я отпросился. Специально, чтобы побыть с одним предателем, не встречал такого?

─ Понятия не имею, о ком ты. 

─ Да ну? ─ Юра прищурился, и Отабек понял, что самое время спасаться достойным бегством и даже развернулся в сторону спасительных ворот, но не успел.

Юра прыгнул ему на спину, и Отабек головой пропахал колею в свежем, пушистом, и очень, очень холодном снегу. К чести Юры следовало заметить, что он все-таки не бросил друга замерзать в чистом поле, а даже помог подняться. 

─ Один-один, ─ довольно сказал он, когда Отабек проморгался.

─ Почему один-один? Больше похоже на два-ноль, ты же в первый раз сам наверну…

Лежа лицом в сугробе, Отабек открыл еще один плюс молчания.

─ Как скажешь, ─ донеслось сверху. ─ Три-ноль. В одну калитку.

Этого он уже не стерпел и кинулся в контратаку. В первый раз Юра увернулся, но Отабек не только на катке прыгал высоко и далеко, так что быстро размочил счет. Падать было не больно, особенно если на кого-то. Взяв пару реваншей, Отабек благородно подал руку, помогая выбраться из особенно глубокого сугроба, и тут же был вероломно туда опрокинут.

─ Рокировка, ─ хохотнул Юра, но сразу замолчал, потому что трудно смеяться с полным ртом снега.

─ Бека, сво…

─ Ты что-то хотел сказать? ─ спросил он, усаживаясь верхом. Юра забарахтался, вздымая локальную метель и скинул его с себя, но подняться не успел ─ Отабек снова умыл его снегом, щедро натолкав еще и за пазуху. Пока Юра с ругательствами выгребал снег из-под шарфа, он встал… чтобы тут же полететь обратно, потому что Юра дернул его за ногу.

Снег был везде. Забивался под одежду и тут же таял на разгоряченной коже, стекая по шее, джинсы промокли насквозь, но он не обращал на это внимания в бескомпромиссной борьбе. Они давно сбились со счета, дыхания не хватало, но оба хохотали в голос. Отабек словно вернулся в детство. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему было так весело.

─ Зачем мы падаем, Брю-ю-юс? ─ вопил Юра в полете и впечатывался в него, выбивая дух. Отабек не давал ему встать и пытался подмять под себя, но Юра выворачивался, как кошка, само собой, очень большая и крайне хищная, но жалобно мяукавшая, если насыпать снега за шиворот.

Юра выдыхался, а Отабек предвкушал славную победу. Для окончательного успеха идеально подошел бы громадный сугроб, наметенный рядом с двумя елочками, и Отабек уже видел себя в лавровом венце, заваливая туда Юру, но тот невообразимо извернулся в падении и рухнул сверху. 

Сугроб, наверное, был с метр высотой, и Отабек будто очутился в берлоге белого медведя ─ вокруг был только голубоватый просвечивавший снег, не успевший осыпаться, а сверху… Сверху…

Солнце еще не встало, но небо заметно посветлело, хотя еще горели фонари. Лежавший на нем Юра был окружен ореолом растрепанных волос, державшаяся на честном слове шапка, наверное, слетела, щеки раскраснелись, а глаза блестели так, будто светились.

Сейчас. Он скажет.

Отабек ничего не успел сказать.

Юра наклонился и поцеловал его. 

Губы сами раскрылись навстречу. Отабек обнял его, прижимая к себе, и Юра углубил поцелуй, не обращая внимания на осевшую стенку сугроба, только волосы, запорошенные снегом, откинул назад, чтобы не мешали. Нос у него был холодный, а губы и язык, наоборот, обжигающе горячие. Очень хотелось снять перчатки, но Отабек не мог его отпустить, только не теперь. Слишком долго ждал.

Юра уперся ему в грудь, отстраняясь и разрывая поцелуй, и Отабек открыл глаза, встретившись с ответным шалым взглядом. Юра облизнул верхнюю губу.

─ Будешь со мной встречаться, ─ сказал он.

─ …или нет? ─ продолжил Отабек, улыбаясь.

─ Или да, ─ припечатал Юра. ─ Это был не вопрос.

И тогда Отабек приподнялся и снова его поцеловал.


End file.
